


Quit Thinking

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Albus Severus Potter, Adult Scorpius Malfoy, Christmas, Established Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Albus is dreading the Weasley family Christmas, but his boyfriend can make things better. At least for a moment.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 55
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Quit Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Hogwarts - Write about making someone feel better temporarily  
> Banned Together Bingo - Sexy Talk

Albus looked over his shoulder in the mirror, taking in the unmade bed that looked so inviting. He couldn’t stop the overdramatic sigh that left his lips at the thought of just taking a nap instead. He buttoned the next button on his shirt with too much force, resenting the item of clothing as if it were what was forcing him to the Burrow for the annual Weasley family Christmas.

“Stop,” Scorpius groaned from his spot next to Albus in front of the mirror.

He was combing his hair back using some hair potions that Albus didn’t understand the purpose of. He’d been mostly ready for more than an hour despite his entire process taking far longer than Albus’. Albus narrowed his eyes at how dressed up his boyfriend was. As if his family deserved to get Scorpius looking like _that_. He wasn’t even sure they deserved a disheveled Scorpius.

No, he hushed his thoughts. He was supposed to be thinking kinder thoughts about his family these days. They weren’t as bad as he’d built them up to be during his angsty teenage years really, and anyway, there were only a few family members he was actually dreading seeing. They were just souring the whole thing.

“I haven’t seen James since he dyed my hair that nasty brownish green colour,” he reminded Scorpius unnecessarily. “You know they’re all going to laugh at the memory the second I stumble out of the Floo.”

Even Scorpius’ own lips quirked upward for a second, but he suppressed it quickly when Albus glared. He put down his comb and wrapped his arms around Albus from behind, placing a quick kiss to Albus’ neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

“They probably will do that,” he muttered, tightening his arms around Albus’ waist when Albus groaned and tried to pull away.

Albus gave up without much fight, falling back against Scorpius’ chest with his shirt still only halfway buttoned.

“I don’t want to go,” he whined, not caring that he felt slightly like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. “Why can’t we stay here instead?”

“Because we promised your family that we’d go, and we hardly get to see some of them as it is. Don’t tell me that you don’t want to see the new baby because I know you do.”

He did. The newest Lupin had been utterly adorable in the pictures that had come in the post, and Albus had been waiting ages to meet her in person.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, his temple pressing against Scorpius’. He wasn’t expecting Scorpius’ hand to drift towards his unbuttoned shirt or his hand to slip inside and find the bare skin of his abdomen. Albus gave a soft gasp and opened his eyes, his gaze meeting Scoripus’ in the mirror.

“Besides,” Scorpius said, his tone shifting, “even if we go, that doesn’t mean we can’t have some more fun at home later.”

Albus exhaled and tugged Scorpius’ hand out from inside his shirt, turning around to face him. He didn’t drop his boyfriend’s hand though, instead giving it a squeeze.

“Stop teasing me.” It was almost a whine, but it was noticeably deeper than his earlier complaints had been. “It’s not like that’s going to make any of this easier.”

“Oh?” Scorpius asked, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. “Is that why you’re smiling now?”

Albus shook his head, but he couldn’t deny that he was. He was even close to laughing as he looked fondly at Scorpius.

“You’re too much,” he muttered, turning back around to finish buttoning up his shirt. 

He was careful to avoid looking at Scorpius in the mirror, though he could see him looking in the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

The truth was, he did feel better about going now that there was a promise of something better after, but he was a bit too stubborn to admit to that out loud. It wasn’t like it mattered much anyway. His sourness would return full force once he stepped inside the Burrow and James’ laughter started.

“Quit thinking,” Scorpius called over his shoulder as he left the bedroom.

Albus snorted again, hiding his smile even from himself in the mirror.


End file.
